


acceptable options

by yablochkey



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Watersports, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они выпивают вечером пятницы</p>
            </blockquote>





	acceptable options

дживон появляется на пороге его квартиры в футболке с надписью “IT’S FINALLY FRIDAY” и двумя пластиковыми пакетами в руках. их содержимое слабо позвякивает, когда дживон передаёт пакеты ханбину, чтобы снять обувь и куртку. ханбин заглядывает краем глаза внутрь, пересчитывает бутылки, получается пять — и с этим вполне можно иметь дело.

они редко пьют, тем более напиваются, но сегодня пятница, ханбин сдал тест, над подготовкой к которому убивался последние три недели, а дживон наконец получил права. сегодня они хорошо отдохнут, чтобы в голове было пусто и гулко, а завтра вечером на новой — хотя на самом деле не особо — машине дживона поедут куда-нибудь к морю.

— под рингу лингу чувствуешь себя королём, если не мира, то дороги точно, — говорит дживон, улыбается глуповато, и ханбин лупит его по затылку.

— корона не жмёт?

дживон щурится на него добродушно и ласково:

— злой ты, ханбин-а.

— сам ты злой, — бурчит в ответ ханбин, но сам невольно расплывается в улыбке.

два сапога пара — это, блин, точно про них.

они ужинают вместе за телевизором, дживон жалуется, что готовит ханбин хуже, чем отчитывает ни в чём не виноватых жертв — и получает по рукам, когда тянется за добавкой. они переругиваются и перешучиваются над «кунг фу пандой», и ханбину становится совсем приятно и горячо в груди. он прислоняется к дживону, кладёт голову ему на плечо, и оно кажется ему самым уютным местом во вселенной.

дживон треплет его по волосам, трогает за ухом щекотно и нежно, и ханбин улыбается совсем по-дурацки счастливо, потому что всё в нём пузырится и пенится, и он бы спихнул это на пиво, только он уже достаточно пьян, чтобы не пытаться что-либо отрицать.

ханбин, с этой бутылкой в руках, и горечью во рту, и горящим лицом — совершенно смертельно влюблён.

он вжимается лицом дживону в плечо, в тепло и мягкость его футболки, запах пота и дезодоранта. закутаться в него, как в шарф, вдыхать и задыхаться. ханбину кружит голову, и едва ли он бы казался настолько пьяным, если бы дживон не был так оглушительно близко. вышибает мозги напрочь, какой здравый смысл, унесите это; ханбин открывает последнюю бутылку, приникает к горлышку ноющими губами. в голове и животе — приятная тяжесть, а ханбин словно нагретый солнцем камень — и если и идти куда, то только ко дну.

он теряется в сюжете, мохнатых компьютерных мордах, голосах дублёров, дживон дышит ровно и глубоко — так близко, так жарко. ханбин вытирает испарину со лба, трёт усталые глаза. ему так странно и _нелегко_ , а ещё очень хочется встать и просто пойти подрочить.

ханбин перестаёт отвечать на дживоновы комментарии, просто слушает его голос, сглатывает голодным недолюбленным псом, когда дживон мажет костяшками по его предплечью. в этом прикосновении нет ни силы, ни какого-то особого посыла, но ханбина прошибает слабой дрожью.

эта рука, пять длинных сухих пальцев, он влюблён в каждый, и эта мысль, как дуло пистолета, прижатое к груди где-то над сердцем.

ханбин делает ещё один глоток: он ещё надеется допить своё пиво до того, как раздастся выстрел.

дживон изредка бросает на него взгляды, улыбается чуть сонно, но всё так же ярко, у ханбина от этой улыбки болят глаза, но отвернуться не получается — и не очень-то и хотелось.

единственное желание сейчас — чтобы дживон улыбался ему вот так как можно дольше, и это эгоистично по-своему, но ханбин никогда в жизни ничего настолько сильно не хотел, не нуждался в чём-то так отчаянно и почти обречённо.

ханбин столько ещё слов может подобрать, бесконечное количество синонимов к «я влюблён в ким дживона», а дживон добрый и светлый, смешливый и громкий, так какого хрена оно всё такое горькое и сопливо-грустное.

— пойдём спать? — спрашивает дживон, когда ханбин допивает и с тихим стуком ставит бутылку на пол.

ханбин кивает и лениво потягивается:

— ага, только второе одеяло надо достать.

дживон закидывает на него ногу, наваливается сбоку, шепчет, обдавая горячим дыханием шею:

— нам и под одним будет жарко, детка.

ханбин сбрасывает его с дивана.

 

они укладываются на разных концах кровати, но уже спустя минуту ханбин может почувствовать слабый запах зубной пасты изо рта дживона, заметить, как слабо блестят его глаза в темноте.

— купим кальмаров и посидим на берегу, а потом можно будет поехать знакомиться с девочками, — тараторит дживон, едва не захлёбываясь от восторга.

— куда тебе девочку, они от тебя все поразбегаются, как только ты откроешь рот, — фыркает ханбин, и дживон толкает его колено своим.

— ну что ты сразу, а. может, я завтра очень серьёзно и взаимно влюблюсь, — он улыбается широко, и его зубы кажутся чем-то вроде прорехи в темноте.

ханбин пожимает плечами и перекатывается с бока на спину. спать не хочется, но алкоголь ещё не выветрился, поэтому кажется, что ханбин висит на невидимом крюке и плавно раскачивается из стороны в сторону. его не мутит, так, шумит немного в голове и ворочается что-то в животе.

спать не хочется, но думать о том, что они с дживоном делят одну кровать, не хочется в тысячу раз сильнее.

это не первый раз, на самом деле, но первый с тех пор, как ханбин начал чувствовать всё _это_. этот жар, и головокружение, и зуд в пальцах. это похоже на неприятное вирусное, и оно пройдёт скоро обязательно, полежать-полечиться только — всё снова будет в порядке. ханбин почти верит, почти кажется себе на секунду невлюблённым да и вообще не думающим о такой хуйне. потом дживон ему улыбается или трогает его за плечо, прижимается лбом к спине, хотя это не то, чтобы очень удобно. когда они только познакомились, дживон себе такого не позволял, был весь американский и независимый, это потом всё испортила их дружба, а потом и дружба испортилась…

ханбин не сможет сосчитать, сколько раз дрочил в этой кровати на дживона, его лицо, тело и голос. прятался в темноте, жевал подушку и боялся стонать. дышал громче, сбивал пятками простынь и кончал быстро и разочарованно. ударялся затылком о спинку кровати, подавался бёдрами вперёд и хрипел бесконечное «дживон». выл «фак-фак-фак», подхваченное от него, и плакал от бешенства, а потом стирал заляпанную спермой футболку.

эта кровать — как коробка от самого грязного и горячего порнофильма в жизни ханбина, и дживон, он сейчас держит её в руках.

ханбин поворачивает к нему голову. дживон молчит и смотрит в ответ, рот чуть растянут в улыбке — ханбин любит это его выражение лица, хотя часто не понимает. между ними считанные сантиметры, и, если бы это был влажный сон или эротическая фантазия, ханбин бы, наверное, потянулся к нему, в его привычные тепло и надёжность, от которых ведёт голову и встаёт член.

ханбин недостаточно пьян — и не знает, хорошо это или не очень.

он не двигается, только тычет пальцем дживону куда-то между твёрдых сухих костяшек.

— не забыл поставить будильник? — спрашивает дживон, прикрыв глаза.

улыбка не сходит с его лица, будто приклеенная намертво.

наверное, улыбаться вот так двадцать четыре на семь — очень утомительно.

— спи, просто спи, — бормочет ханбин, и дживон хмыкает ему в ответ.

ханбин не закрывает глаз, смотрит в потолок, серовато-голубой и словно продавленный какой-то тяжестью. 

думать о дживоне двадцать четыре на семь — убийственно тяжело.

 

ханбин просыпается от того, что ему хочется в туалет. жарко, и во сне он сбросил одеяло почти полностью. дживон шумно сопит рядом, и на секунду ханбину хочется схватить его за нос.

он садится на кровати, потирает глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к темноте, чешет сонно щеку. у него горящее лицо, шея и спина взмокли, и от этого ханбин кажется себе больным. он свешивает ноги, пальцами нащупывает один тапок, второй находится спустя секунд пятнадцать мучений. голова слабо гудит, и это не неприятно — просто странно. ханбин собирается встать, когда дживон позади него начинает шевелиться и шуршать одеялом.

— ханбин-а, — тянет он сонно и хрипло, и ханбин оборачивается, щурится на его нечёткие очертания.

— я сейчас вернусь, — и поднимается на ноги, чтобы через секунду мешком повалиться на кровать.

дживон сжимает его запястье крепко, но ещё не больно, ханбин пытается осторожно высвободиться, но дживон только фыркает и дёргает его на себя. ханбин падает лицом куда-то в одеяло, оно похоже на удушливое облако, тёплое и мягкое. тапок сваливается обратно на пол с громким шлепком, ханбин привстаёт на локтях, пытаясь осознать себя в пространстве, но дживон тянет его вверх, на себя — и всё происходящее начинает казаться каким-то особенно безумным.

— не уходи, — голос раздаётся у самого уха, и ханбин вздрагивает. он едва ли не лежит на дживоне, и это немного не то, с чем он готов иметь дело ещё чуть пьяным посреди ночи.

— я в ванную и вернусь, ну чего ты, — ханбин пытается скатиться с него, но дживон обнимает его за плечи, прижимает к себе совсем близко. ханбин боится пошевелиться, даже дышит реже и глубже, дживон затихает, ткнувшись носом ему куда-то в шею — кажется даже, что он заснул.

— давно хотел это сделать, — вдруг говорит дживон, и его голос звучит очень чётко и трезво.

что хотел, зачем хотел — ханбин не успевает спросить, потому что ладонь дживона скользит ему под футболку, на спину, раскалённая и тяжёлая, как утюг, ладонь. 

ханбин вздрагивает всем телом, и дживон влажно выдыхает ему в ключицу, и в этом звуке столько всего: будто отпустили струну, закончилось бесконечное ожидание, напряжение вышло наружу, как воздух из шара. дживон сильный и нежный, гладит ханбина по бокам, вверх, к лопаткам, там, где у него тату. нет сил пошевелиться, сдвинуться, сказать хоть что-нибудь. ханбин только дрожит мелко и втягивает ртом воздух, грудь дживона под ним плоская и твёрдая, словно нагретая солнцем палуба корабля. ханбина качает, мутит слабо, перед глазами отрывисто и нечётко: кадык дживона, дёргающийся под кожей, линия его челюсти, похожая на кромку разбитой чашки.

— дживон, стой, — едва выдыхает ханбин, приподнимается на локте, нависает над дживоном, его бледно-синим в темноте лицом. — что ты—

договорить не успевает: дживон тянется к нему и прижимается к губам ханбина своими. это мягко, почти нерешительно, и долгую секунду они не двигаются, просто соприкасаются ртами, а потом дживон касается нижней губы ханбина кончиком языка, горячо и мокро, и, господи, это его первый поцелуй, и это дживон, и что вообще происходит?

он столько об этом мечтал и фантазировал, а сейчас руки дживона, кажется, успевают прикоснуться везде: сжать бок, приникнуть к напрягшемуся животу, пройтись вверх до груди и мазнуть по соскам пальцами. ханбина потряхивает, он отупело приоткрывает рот, отдавая дживону весь контроль — и это, наверное, не самая лучшая идея. дживон вылизывает его рот долго и тщательно, пока ханбин цепляется за его плечи и пытается не забывать о дыхании, а потом влажно ведёт языком по его щеке и челюсти, спускается вниз, где бьётся напряжённая вена. ханбин шумно хватает ртом воздух, когда дживон прикусывает кожу у него под подбородком, совсем рядом с кадыком, это горячо и опасно, головокружительно и мозгоуничтожающе. сердце лупит в рёбра с такой силой, что становится страшно, а ещё хочется свести его звук в трек — отчаянный и стопроцентно электронный, потому что на нём живого места не осталось, всё убито и выжжено дживоном, его тихими вдохами, и шорохом футболки, когда он задирает её на ханбине, и нечётким совсем звуком, с каким его губы приникают к ханбиновой коже.

обнять дживона за горячую сильную шею — это почти непроизвольная реакция, слишком долго руки ханбина этого ждали, словно предыдущие три месяца только и готовились к этому моменту, а теперь наконец нашли своё место, встали в только для них и предназначенные пазы. дживон ласковый и голодный, как волчонок, он цепляет ворот ханбиновой футболки, оттягивает его в сторону, оголяя плечо и приникает к нему ртом. влажное прикосновение языка, зубами дживон царапает его почти до боли, а потом затягивает тонкую кожу в рот, и, если завтра там не окажется засоса, это точно будет чудом.

ханбин стонет совсем обречённо, мотает в сторону головой, она кажется чугунной, неподъёмной совершенно, и толку от неё вообще. что-то в ханбине ещё сопротивляется, инстинкт самосохранения, что ли, — он упирается ладонью дживону в грудь, отстраняется немного — губы дживона отрываются от его плеча с каким-то странным шлепком.

— пожалуйста, дживон-а, — хрипит ханбин и пытается то ли встать с него, то ли просто скатиться. — мне отлить нужно, серьёзно, не смешно уже, пусти, потом со всем разберёмся, — он бормочет всё это на одном дыхании, даже не понимает толком, что говорит. в животе горячо и тяжело, там возбуждение скручивается толстым канатом, член стоит колом, натягивая трусы, а ханбину правда нужно в туалет, в нём, блин, столько этого пива, что кажется, мочевой пузырь в любую секунду разорвётся. это по-своему приятно и страшно одновременно, и ханбин обессиленно рвётся в сторону — сейчас или никогда.

дживон ловит его, прижимает к себе крепче и подаётся бёдрами вверх.

стон получается очень громкий и плавно переходит в задушенный всхлип. перед глазами темнеет, а потом всё идёт цветными пятнами. словно в насмешку дживон слабо давит ему на живот, и это, блять, нет, нет, хватит, ханбина трясёт, он задыхается, стоны застревают в горле. движение бёдер как волна, а ханбин — крошечное рыбацкое судно, и остаётся только считать секунды до момента, когда она его перевернёт, погребёт под себя, и море проглотит его, как вишнёвую косточку или жвачку.

на трусах чувствуется мокрое пятно, и ханбин надеется, что это смазка, а не что-то другое. ещё немного и случится какой-то адский пиздец, после которого только выпиливаться из жизни, потому что слишком стыдно уже сейчас, а что дальше страшно подумать, вырваться—

в ушах звенит, дживон ему, кажется, чего-то шепчет, а ханбин только различает движение его губ, а может, ему просто кажется. он нихуя не понимает, совсем нихуя, в животе какое-то кострище, нет, пожар, и ханбин, он как тот велосипед в аду. он почти плачет от того, как ноет член, как хочется кончить и отлить; дживон сдавливает его запястья в пальцах, притирается бёдрами совсем близко, его движения — какое-то безумное стаккато. он готов кончить, бьётся в голове мысль, и ханбина скручивает изнутри, стягивает, словно вот-вот протянет в игольное ушко, и это напоминает трансгрессию, только страшнее и лучше. глаза закатываются сами, бёдра дрожат от напряжения, а потом ханбин слабо, сломанно хнычет, и его прорывает этим бесконечным облегчением и опустошением.

он отрубается на пару секунд, заваливается на бок, ткнувшись лбом в скомканное одеяло, а когда чуть приходит в себя, чувствует, какая влажная и тёплая на них одежда, улавливает в воздухе чуть кисловатый запах.

в чувство приводит мгновенно.

он дёргается в сторону, путается в одеяле и падает на локти. смотрит на дживона в ужасе и заглатывает воздух, как рыба на берегу. небо за окном чуть светлеет, и лицо дживона становится голубовато-серым и очень чётким. выражение у него какое-то странное, не то удивлённое, не то испуганное — он, наверное, ещё не понял, что произошло. у ханбина насквозь мокрые от спермы и мочи трусы, член мягкий и влажный, и надо бы в душ, но не шелохнуться от паники. отрубило все нитки, удерживающие конечности, только нервное всё орёт в нём, бьётся в истерике.

дживон с ним не заговорит больше, не взглянет ни разу. не расскажет никому, конечно, но всё равно это как смерть, даже хуже. ханбин никогда не прикоснётся к этой кровати, не сможет зайти в эту комнату, съедет, наверное, в другой район или даже город — хотя хотелось бы на другую планету. запах кажется слишком сильным и каким-то медицинским; глаза жжёт, и ханбин запоздало понимает, что плачет — от невыносимого стыда и отчаяния. он ещё пытается сжать губы, чтобы не выпустить наружу какой-нибудь особенно жалкий звук, но не справляется — всхлипывает некрасиво и громко, и дживон вздрагивает, его взгляд оживает, останавливается на лице ханбина—

— чёрт, прости, ханбин, прости, — и подползает на коленях к ханбину, сгребает его в охапку, прижимает к своей груди, так что тот едва не задыхается, ткнувшись носом ему в плечо.

от всего этого становится только хуже, и ханбин вздрагивает от накатывающих рыданий, вжимается лицом в футболку дживона, там, где гулко и мощно бьётся его сердце. дживон втаскивает его к себе на колени, обнимает за плечи, целует, кажется, в щеку, и висок, и макушку, и ханбин ревёт, совсем уже бесконтрольно и тупо, а член дживона, всё ещё каменно-твёрдый вжимается ему в бедро.

таких кошмаров ханбин ещё не видел; это какой-то новый уровень, когда всё рушится, но немного не до конца, а ты висишь над этой пропастью и всё не решаешься разжать ладонь, мол, вдруг случится чудо и в одно мгновение мир соберётся заново, вернёт себе все краски, но на что ты надеешься, парень, глупости же. правда, глупости, но дживон гладит по волосам так мягко, что ханбин чувствует себя, ну, любимым — и от этого ревёт сильнее. внутренние плотины прорывает разом, сносит все предохранители, и напряжение, фрустрация, нерешительность — всё заканчивается.

остаётся только дживон, его озабоченные ласковые губы и подрагивающие пальцы у ханбина на щеке.

— господи, я так хочу умереть сейчас, — выдавливает из себя ханбин, а дживон сдавливает его в своих руках только крепче.

— всё хорошо, ну, — дживон касается кончика ханбинового носа своим, улыбается слабо, но искренне. — пойдём в душ, ладно? — и совсем тихо добавляет: — только не плачь больше.

ханбин кивает заторможенно, его подхватывают родные руки, помогают дойти до ванной на подрагивающих ногах. дживон раздевает его, заталкивает под тёплый душ и забирается следом. шум воды заглушает мысли, их заволакивает паром, и на несколько минут ханбин перестаёт о чём-либо думать или волноваться, только сердце продолжает биться через раз и слабо дрожат руки.

дживон моет его, как ребёнка или немощного, и от его аккуратных прикосновений становится почти больно. поднять голову и заглянуть ему в лицо — непередаваемо страшно, поэтому ханбин сутулится и смотрит, как стекает вода по его чёлке.

дживон смывает с него пену и вытаскивает наружу, где ловко заворачивает в полотенце.

ханбин шепчет «спасибо» так тихо, что боится, что дживон не услышит.

влажная рука ложится ему на шею приятной знакомой тяжестью, чуть липнет к коже. дживон набрасывает ханбину на голову полотенце, ерошит мягко волосы, ханбин за ним не видит ничего толком, только изредка мелькнёт прямоугольник дживоновой груди с тёмным пятном соска и полоска рельефного живота.

— не переживай только, — выходит тихо и очень мягко, совсем не по-дживоновски. — и прости, правда. я не хотел, чтобы так.

дживон стоит перед ним голый и заботливый, идеальный и тупой от и до, и ханбин едва сдерживается, чтобы не разреветься опять.

— ты мне нравишься, представляешь? ужасно нравишься, — говорит дживон, оставляя в покое волосы ханбина, так, что полотенце повисает на нём, как тряпка на птичье клетке, и в его голосе слышится улыбка. не видно ни зги, и ханбин, наверное, этому даже рад, хотя хотел бы посмотреть на лицо дживона, поймать его взгляд. но так страшно, что сжимается горло стальной хваткой, и он как питер петтигрю с подарком от лорда воландеморта.

всё должно было быть не так, а в тысячу раз проще и лучше, но почему-то в жизни ханбина всё идёт через одно место — судьба, что ли, такая.

своему голосу ханбин не доверяет — не уверен, что сможет хоть что-то из себя выдавить, поэтому кивает и нащупывает дживонову ладонь. она ощущается совсем привычно — ханбин не знает, сколько раз держался за неё, и от того, что ничего не изменилось, становится как-то проще.

— хорошо, — говорит дживон и мягко стягивает полотенце с головы ханбина. — я очень давно хотел это сказать.

ханбин поднимает на него глаза, и взгляд у дживона такой нежный и искренний, что не влюбиться в него сейчас ещё раз — недоступная ханбину опция.

— пойдём поменяем бельё и ляжем спать. вставать уже скоро.

дживон треплет его по голове и тянет за собой обратно в комнату, и ханбин послушно идёт, хотя очень хотел бы не.

не сопротивляется, потому что дживону невозможно противостоять.

очень не хочется.


End file.
